bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hans
Hans is a Bulk Being, and a member of the 5th Dimension Public Service League. After finishing a main storyline, Hans will appear at a random area, offering to give players Cosmic Awareness and great knowledge. He was ordered to do this by The Mode, who was distributing knowledge and gear to the brave adventurers of the 3rd Dimension. Attacking Hans will cause him to back away and disappear. If the player launches a projectile at him, he will deflect it. It is possible to kill Hans in the 3rd Dimension, but doing so will cause Military League units to appear and attack. If the player accepts his offer, he will bring them to the 5th Dimension. If the player already has Cosmic Awareness, he will not go to them. Giving Knowledge Hans was a part of the 5th Dimension Public Service League, and was tasked with spreading Cosmic Awareness to the adventurers of the 3rd Dimension. If the player accepts his offer, he will take them to the 5th Dimension, giving them a Warping Protectional Suit and bringing them to his "house", which resembles floating and shifting stone pillars. He will then offer them a choice: A test of strength or a test of intellect, as Cosmic Awareness must be earned. If the player chooses a test of intellect, Hans will ask them questions concerning existence, their own purpose, the Multiverse, and sometimes even a math problem. If the player chooses to take a test of strength, Hans will first summon in a Mind Parasite. The parasite will try to enter the player's mind and consume it, and the player must thwart it and then use the power of their own mind to kill it. Afterwards, the player will have to defeat a Bulk Monster in combat. The Military League brings in Nikayla, then makes her attack the player. Successfully passing both tests will cause Hans to bestow Cosmic Awareness on the player, which is almost impossible to achieve otherwise. Afterwards, Hans sends the player back to the 3rd Dimension. He later returns to the 3rd Dimension to sell items during a crisis involving an Extramultiversal Entity known as The Viewer. Description Hans resembles a human hand, fingers pointed down. However, his body only has four limbs, giving him a more humanoid appearance. His face is right in between his arms, the top of his body ends in a wrist-like knob. He has a light skin tone, which changes to grey within the 5th Dimension. His right arm resembles a thumb, and is shorter than his left arm. The ends of each of his limbs are over-sized nails. He has no hands or feet, or any gripping appendages, and is able to hold and manipulate objects nonetheless. Let it be noted that this is only how Hans appears to 3rd Dimensional beings, as it is impossible to see Hans' true 5th Dimensional form. Quotes "I have been tasked with giving out Cosmic Awareness to worthy adventurers." -Hans meets the player. "If the Multiverse exists in 10 dimensional space, then why are there only 5 dimensions?" -Hans' first question to the player if they choose a test of knowledge, referring to the fact that Dimensions 6-10 were condensed and fused together into the Edge Wall. Trivia * It is unknown why Hans changes color within the 5th Dimension. * The Warping Protectional Suit that Hans gives the player will disappear when they leave. If they already have one, the player will merely automatically equip it. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs